Alleyway Love
by julesames
Summary: Lily and James find an interesting way to love each other. Rated M. Warning: Sexual Content. One shot.


**A/N**

**This is a story I wrote quite a few years ago but have just since revised it, hopefully having improved on it a little. I've made quite a few changes and have added a bit more text to the story. Roughly 1000 words. I've made quite a few changes and have added a bit more text to the story. Roughly 1000 words. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

Lily Evans was a petite and very pretty girl of seventeen. On this day she sat in the Three Broomsticks tending a warm glass of Firewhisky-Butterbeer. A combination of two of the most popular drinks available. She sat in the corner booth by the window, sitting by herself and staring absent mindedly out onto the street, which was flooding by the constant rain that hadn't ceased in three days. It was mid Spring and classes at Hogwarts would soon be coming to a close, the OWLS and NEWTS were just around the corner and the fifth and seventh years were all studying as hard as they could.

Not many had ventured into Hogsmeade that weekend due to study and the poor weather even though it wasn't all that cold, just wet. Most had instead, chosen to stay in the castle. People were scared too. He-who-must-not-be-named was becoming stronger and a few of her classmates had been pulled out of school already.

But Lily Evans was a fearless, if not a little naïve, girl and had chosen to take the trip away from the castle, telling her friends that she needed the break from normalcy.

Three seats down from her sat James Potter, rich and handsome. He had taken a serious fancy to the pretty girl in the middle of their fifth year. A witch and a wizard and of the most brilliant ones in their year. They were both Gryffindors and both Head Boy & Girl respectively. These common traits that they shared should have at least have them bonding but Lily despised James, or so it appeared.

James Potter had tried to win her affections but to no avail Lily had refused him again and again, usually saying something along the lines of 'Potter you are an insufferable, conceited and arrogant git'. Sometimes going into even more detail. But naming James' flaws hadn't put him off her. If anything it seemed to make him want her even more. A young man always wanting what he couldn't have. So James still pursued Lily relentlessly, which was why he was staring at her now.

Lily was on her second, Firewhisky-Butterbeer combination. A concoction that consisted of two shots of the fiery liquid then filled to the brim with warm Butterbeer. Most hated it, saying it was too strange of a mixture but Lily was quite partial to the beverage. Especially today, when she had quite a bit on her mind.

She had been in the pub staring out the window for Merlin only knew how long and almost seemed unaware of everything else that was happening around her. Despite the fact that a majority of the students had chosen not to venture into Hogsmeade, most of the few who decided it was worth it had gathered in the popular pub that Lily was in now. The chatter in the tavern was a distant drone in her ears.

All that existed for Lily was the rain outside and the thoughts in her head. And the thoughts in her head were of one thing only, or rather one body. James Potter. Lately James was all she could think about. Something about him had changed. He was kinder, less conceited and not so arrogant. Though Lily still liked to refer to him as _that big git_. Even if it was becoming less and less true.

While it might seem to anyone caring to observe the redhead, she did not seem to appear to notice much around her but Lily knew she was being watched and as she scraped back her chair and stood, leaving a few silver coins on the table for her drinks, she couldn't help the prickling feeling that sent tingles through her body and made something much further south clench with desire.

The eyes that followed her observed as she left the bar the doorbell tinkling as she walked out the front door. She'd left her robe behind; it was sitting where she had sat only moments ago.

James Potter smiled to himself. Any excuse to talk to the auburn haired girl would do him just fine. He stood to his feet quickly and covered the space of the pub, dodging out of the way of an attracted barmaid who tutted but gave an appreciative glance at him as she carried drinks to another table. Once he'd arrived at the recently vacated booth, he picked up the robes and held them draped over one arm and retraced Lily's steps out the door.

There she stood in the empty street her face looking skyward and the rain splashing her delicate cheeks. James walked up behind her and tenderly pulled her robes back over her and Lily spun trying to see who it was behind her.

A genuine confused and bewildered look crossed her face. He'd been watching her for a while now; for at least three years now. And James could identify some of the emotions that flickered behind her expressions. She bit her lip, her eyes wide and there was something else there now when she looked at him. Desire. Lust. Want.

His eyes raked over her body, noting that the pouring rain had already made work at her white camisole that hugged her body closely and he could see her nipples straining against the material. She was sans bra, something that a lot of witches were doing lately. A new trend that had taken off, and which gave the boys of Hogwarts much pleasure. And judging from the look of need he'd recognised in her a moment ago, he could tell that her hardened nipples weren't just a reaction from being cold. A shot of pleasure jolted through James and he felt himself harden beneath his robes.

At that moment he had a choice. He could smile, nod his head, walk away and run up to his room where he would with no doubt jerk himself off. Or he could take a chance. The look in her eye told him that something had changed. And James was pretty good at discerning looks. He decided to risk it and Lily was dragged into his arms.

Lily didn't know what to do. Her mind was going crazy.

_Let him._

_Don't let him._

_He's meant to be a git remember?_

_But he's not anymore._

Her mind tried to make her resist but drinking the Firewhisky-Butterbeer had obviously weakened her resolve. Of its own accord her hand clutched at the sleeve of his shirt and her body leaned into his. Greedy, her senses absorbed the feel of him. Tough, male, strong… She looked into his eyes and she immersed herself in the hazel flecks of green and caramel. His arms were tight around her their breath had both quickened. And rain continued to fall around them. Her eyes drifted down to his lips then flickered back to his eyes. Subconsciously, she licked her lips and the she looked at his mouth again. She could feel the sound he was making in his throat vibrate through his body in a feral groan of warning male arousal.

Lily pulled him down the street and into one of the abandoned alleyways of the street. It was dryer down here and no one would bother to look down there.

At the end of the alley she turned around to face him and he quickly pressed his body against hers so that she was pinned against him and the wall behind. He was lowering his head and she wanted to reach up and hold it so that he couldn't escape, so that his mouth had to cover her own…

And it did! How long had she yearned for this? Lily wondered dizzily as her lips clung to his. Surrounded by the sensual soft dark of the damp and drizzled afternoon she gave into her own need. She was in his arms and then in his hands—quite literally, she realised in soaring shocked pleasure as they moved over her, shaping her, learning her…

Lily moaned her uninhibited delight. She could feel her breasts swelling into his hands whist her stomach tightened with expectation. His fingers slid over her hardened and swollen nipples, plucking at them through the thin and wet material of her shirt. She lifted her arms to wrap them around him her fingers sliding into the softness of his hair. His mouth tasted erotically of a man, and she wanted to feed on it until all her senses were sated with the pleasure of him, she moaned again into his mouth, grinding her hips against his own.

Her robes had fallen to the ground and the straps of her top had slipped down her arms and were digging into her flesh and she wanted to beg James to remove it from her body right here and right now.

Helplessly James gave into the need he had felt when he had first kissed her. He felt his body shudder as his hunger for her ripped through his defences. Now he was beyond reason, beyond insanity, beyond anything and everything but wanting her. He was, James recognised distantly, completely out of control. And she was the one who had done this to him, who had driven him here, aroused him, made him so insane with need for her. Those eager female sounds she had just made had logged straight into his body and switched on every damn thing, sending him completely crazy. He lifted his hand to push Lily's auburn hair off her creamy neck and shoulder, leaving them exposed to the exploration of his hungry mouth. A tiny pulse jumped and skittered beneath his kiss and he paused to touch it with his tongue.

She was openly trembling with longing, Lily recognised as her head fell back to allow James even more access to the curve of her throat. Behind her she had the hardness of the wall. And in front of her she had the hardness of James. A deep shudder tormented her as he started to explore the delicate whorls of her ear, his thumb on the pulse at the base of her throat.

Someone was tugging frantically at the straps of her top trying to remove it. How could James be doing that and touching her as well?

It wasn't James who was tearing off her clothes and exhaling in a rush of fierce pleasure as they fell to the ground, Lily realised. It was her.

James had felt her clothes slither to the ground as his eyes adjusted to the velvet creaminess. Her naked skin made him gasp and stare longingly at her. His hands slid from the column of her neck down her body to cup her bare breasts in his hands, he bent his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. His teeth scraped against the sensitive bud and caused Lily to arch lustfully into him.

He took a small step back to take in the soft, pure nakedness of her torso. He worshipped her skin as though it were a deity who he must never stop worshipping. His lips came into contact with her and the palm of his hand and fingers spread warmth over her body as they explored every inch of her.

If she was any more perfect she wouldn't be human James thought as he felt the delicious weight of Lily's breast on his palm. His thumb searched for her nipple. She gave another sharp and electrified moan and her whole body stiffened in response to his touch.

His hand was working urgently on her breast preparing it again for the hungry possession of his mouth. Every sweet moan she made was causing the sensation in the pit of his belly to screw down harder. If he didn't have the taste of her in his mouth he was going to have to…

His free hand slid down her body and encountered the lacy edge of her underwear. He hooked one finger under what he thought was elastic and the realised that it was a ribbon bow. A bow that he could untie with his fingers or…James had a sudden mental picture of himself tugging the bows loose with his teeth. He wanted to eat her like a peach filling his mouth with her taste until the juice ran from his fingers and lips.

His erection was straining against his clothes, and he could tell from the small urgent sounds Lily was making that she was equally aroused.

But he didn't just want to taste her he wanted to take her and fill her and spill himself insider her. Taking hold of her hands, James pinned them above her head his body leaning into hers.

A fast furious surge of excitement raced through Lily as she looked into his eyes. He had lost control now. She could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he was grinding his body into hers—and she loved it…

As James felt Lily's hips lift and writhe tormentingly against him he knew that there was no going back.

There was nothing he wanted to do more then to take her right here against this wall. As primitively as though every layer of civilisation had been stripped from them both. He wanted to hook his fingers in those bows and leave himself free to give her every pleasure he could. He wanted to grasp a hold of the thin layer of lace that clung to the only remaining bit of flesh that was covered, he wanted to tug and pull at that lace until it broke free from her body. He wanted to lift her up against him and have wrap her legs around him whist he buried himself so deep inside her that no man would ever pleasure her as much. Her fingers touched him and she was tracing his erection, gauging it – measuring it?

Lily's chest tightened as her uncertain touch revealed to her just how much of a man James was! She could feel James lifting her up against him. Shocked pleasure surged through her on a riptide. He was going to make love to her against a wall!

She weighed next to nothing, James acknowledged as he lifted Lily off the floor. The lacy fabric she was wearing left the rounded contours of the bottom free to his touch and he could see the bright aroused glitter of her eyes and he could feel the exhalation of her breath. His tongue touched their lips and then pierced her mouth. She tasted soft and sweet, warm and welcoming.

'Open your legs,' he commanded her.

He quickly stripped his clothes. Impulsively Lily reached down to remove her ribboned panties.

'No!'

His hand was over hers but instead of unfastening the bow he started to kiss her again. Her mouth, her shoulder, her breast laving the tight peak until she was thrashing around beneath him. And then the other breast, taking his time whilst she cried out, begging him, her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

"Oh, James, please!" she implored him. Hearing his name said like that never sounded better to him in his life. He wanted to hear her say it again and again and again. And decided he would.

"You like that Lily?" he asked her, breathing heavily against her body. "Do you want more?" he asked hoping to hear her beg for more. She nodded her head enthusiastically, thrusting her hips toward him. Her moans of pleasure driving him insane. The way she felt now was nothing to what she felt when his mouth moved lower, his lips caressing her stomach and then his tongue rimming her navel tracing the lacy edge of her panties from one bow to the other and then back again. She watched the head of the tousled hair man move lower down her body. She could feel his hands sliding beneath her, lifting her, and she writhed in urgent need. She felt his breath against her skin and watched in a sensual daze of arousal as he tugged at the bow with his teeth. When it came free he pressed his lips to her naked skin and his hand to her naked body discovering, exploring, parting the swollen folds of flesh to expose her sex to his touch and his taste.

Lily heard the sounds of pleasure flooding the alley and knew they must be her own. She had no awareness of anything at all other than the touch of James' fingers and the lave of his tongue on her most intimate part.

James knew he must have died and gone to heaven. The taste of Lily was certainly a taste he'd never had before in his life but he loved it all the same. She was so wet, almost dripping down his chin as he lapped up her juices. His teeth grazed gently over her swollen nub as his tongue delved as deep as it could swirling around inside of her centre and tasting her. Lily's legs were quivering around him and he had to hold them to stop her from collapsing. His tongue continued to lick at her heat. His tongue grazed over her tight bud flicking it back and forth, his lips and teeth grazed up and down over her hole until she was positively dripping juices from his mouth. James couldn't stop the dam that was apparently breaking, not that he would want to. He found her evident arousal so intoxicating that he could lave at her until she begged him to stop. His hands trailed from where they were holding her up and he touched one digit to the hole his mouth had been covering a moment ago.

He didn't stop sucking and licking fervently at her clit, eliciting hot moans of pleasure from Lily's mouth. He moved the finger inside of her locating the rough patch behind her pubic bone. He stroked with one finger as he continued to massage his tongue against her. He felt her tightening against his finger and so added a second one, tempting her to let go.

"James, oh please, James!"

"Come for me, Lily," James said bringing his head up for just a moment to speak before returning to the task at hand. He knew she was close, he could feel the moisture from her hole pooling into his hand. His hand pumped her faster and soon she was coming apart in his arms. He continued to thrust his hand but relented a bit by stepping back and just using his hand to bring her to her peak. He watched her face carefully. Her eyes were clenched shut, her mouth opened in a silent scream, her head arched back into the wall.

She was still trembling from its aftershock seconds later when he moved around to hold her. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, his breath warm against the top of her head.

Exhilarated Lily clung to him. His naked flesh felt smooth and warm beneath her fingertips. Idly she traced the collarbone and then pressed a small kiss to it. She ran her finger around the aureole of his nipple, dark and flat, unlike the rosy fullness of her own. The nipple itself was different too. She teased it languidly and then burrowed her face against his chest, relishing the scent and taste of him

'If you keep doing that…' James warned her rawly.

'You'll do what?' Lily challenged deliberately.

'This,' he resounded promptly, lifting her so that her hips were sitting just above his. He pressed her into the wall so that she was supported.

Eagerly Lily opened her legs and wrapped them around him, welcoming him into her soft warmth. Desire ran through her with liquid heat but more then that as her hips lifted and writhed her body welcomed him with fierce female longing, Lily recognised that it wasn't just her body that that wanted him. It was her heart and her mind as well.

A sensation of exquisite urgency was filling her taking her with him through time and space. Each thrust of his powerful body within her own brought them closer, physically and emotionally.

The increasing fast movements of his thrusts were pushing her into the wall. Lily tightened her fingers into his back. In that same moment she heard his harsh cry and felt again that same rainbow explosion within herself as she reached climax and it showered her whole body with quick silver darts.

Their breathing slowed and as they came down from their lust filled haze, Lily became very aware of where they were and what they had just done.

At the same time, she knew that she loved James and that she wanted to be with him, like this, forever.

**End notes:**

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. ;)**

**Why don't you tell me what you think and leave a review. It only takes a minute of your time and it makes me happy! :)**

**Go on, make my day, press the review button. :P**


End file.
